


True Nature

by Evil_Squirrel



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nazi Being Nazi, Partial Mind Control, Speciesism, more of a body control tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel
Summary: Nazbol meets his father after a long time. Unfortunately, his father doesn't really approve of his partner.
Relationships: Nazbol/Posadist (Centricide)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> If I had a nickel for every fic I could tag as "Blue Jreg bad dad", I would have two nickels and honestly... I wanted to say something, but I forgot it.
> 
> I feel so rusty after not writing anything in a month and something.

Long time no see. I was worried you wouldn’t return, but now I almost wish you didn’t. I let you out of my sight for a moment and you start getting lovey-dovey with bugs. Why are you staring like that? You thought that I would be okay with it or what? Did you hit your head?

I trained you to fight the aliens, to kill the aliens, and then… when you were supposed to actually use your training, you just… start dating one of them? I didn’t raise you like that. Show me how I raised you. Show me all the training I gave you wasn’t for nothing. I know I made it easy since he… it’s tied and can’t move, but knowing you, you will find a way to screw it up.

How did you even end up like this? You’re my son. Did that bug control you? These aliens can be manipulative. I thought you could resist that, but I should’ve known better. Go and hurt him.

“Nazbol… do you hear me? I know you hear me. Whatever he’s telling you, don’t listen to him. You don’t have to.”

See? It’s almost as if the alien could read your mind. How can I be sure that buglet didn’t just manipulate you so it would lay its eggs in you and leave you to die in some forgotten corner of the galaxy.

_Stop! This is disgusting!_

Exactly. Dating a bug is disgusting and it would eventually lead to this. I know you’re uncomfortable hearing it, but I’m telling that to you so I can protect you. You’re my son. I can’t let some inferior being take away the most precious thing in my life.

The more I think about it, I’m sure this is some sort of revenge. It wouldn’t be surprising after all. I’m one of the few ones who see these alien bugs exactly for what they are. Parasites.

It’s what I raised you with, right? I see, you remember. I get why you felt upset about some of the things you had to do as training, but trust me, I was doing it for your good. I tried to prevent you from getting into danger and then… this happened. Seeing you holding hands with that thing like it was something normal to do broke my heart. I knew immediately you were in danger which is why I did this. I’m sorry for lashing out like that, but you have to understand I was trying to save you.

This is why I want you to do this. You must remember who you are, and this should remind you. I know you’re protesting now, but you will change your mind.

Go. Show me you’re my son.

_I won’t do that!_

You will.

_Stop making me!_

I’m not doing this out of any sick pleasure. I’m doing it only because it’s necessary, as always. You are being manipulated too much to think on your own. Once you return to your nature, I will stop this. Until then, I can’t allow you.

Go.

Good. I’m glad that so far everything’s going just fine.

_Fuck you!_

These are pretty harsh words, especially coming from you. I raised you on my own, gave you everything you ever wanted, showed you the truth no one else in the galaxy would tell you and prepared you to survive in the harshest corners of space. I was there every time you needed it and every time somebody left you. I will be there for you until the last days. Is this how you want to repay me?

_I-_

Stop resisting. You’re just making it worse for all of us. I’m trying to make you snap out of your sudden xenophilia as soon as possible and if you won’t hurt that bug then I will and I promise you he won’t recover from that. I know this hurts at the moment, but you have to feel this pain.

“Hey… Nazbol. I know it’s not you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. If something… if something happens, I won’t hold it against you.”

See? Even the bug tells you to hit it! This is what you were born for. No matter what you tell to yourself, you can’t deny you’re a part of my family. Sure, you probably inherited something from your other father, but do you see him here?

Are you shaking? Are you telling me that you’re cold now? You will get warmed up in a while. Aren’t you excited? I know that you’re excited.

_Stop it, please!_

Why are you still asking me to stop? You’re the only person here who doesn’t want to do this.

Wait, what was that? Was that an imagination? Was that a memory? Please, tell me this wasn’t real.

_It’s just a hug!_

Just a hug? As if I didn’t know where those things lead. I really hope this was just some degenerate fantasy. This is disgusting. I won’t let any bug touch my children.

_I’m an adult!_

I will treat you as an adult when you start behaving like one. That moment comes when you start fulfilling your orders and stop dating bugs. Trust me, I hope this moment comes soon. For your own good.

Let’s do it finally. Raise your arm.

See? It’s so easy to make you do that! And now, strike him.

_Please, no!_

Honestly, I’m too patient with you. If this were any other parent in the galaxy, they would disown you and I can’t really blame them. You should be thankful to me.

Beat him.

_I w-_

Sure. Tell that to yourself. You know you can’t make me stop. You’re not strong enough for that. Maybe if you trained more and weren’t so weak, you would be able to get me outside your head, grab the bug and run away. Besides, do you even want me to stop? Don’t you understand at some level that I’m right? 

“It’s fine. Don’t cry.”

You hear him? Move your arm.

_No!_

Do it!

…

You… missed? Are you telling me that even with my help you can’t hit an alien bug that can’t move? Are you that fucking useless? No wonder everyone always leaves you. I would leave you too if I weren’t valuing loyalty to my family so much.

You want to tell me that you would be glad if I left you, right? Would you be glad though? Who else would remain? Everyone else left you. It’s just a question of time before the bug leaves you too. I’m the only person around willing to stay with you no matter what. You should be more grateful.

I will give you another chance to prove yourself. Raise your arm. Strike him.

I told you to raise your arm, not to fall on the ground! Are you that weak?

“No, don’t cry… it will be fine… I promise…”

Get up and shut his mouth!

“It’s fine… it’s fine…”

How did he get out of the restraints? Strike him! Strike him before-

“Why don’t you do it yourself?”

So, you were spying on our conversation all along, bug? Fine. Thanks for proving me right. And now-

I'm glad you're not wailing on the floor anymore, but get out of my way!

What are you doing? Are you so eager to get yourself killed along with him?

Stop! I’m telling you to stop!

Hey! Give it back! Give it-


End file.
